The present invention concerns systems for the electronic scanning of film for reproduction on T.V. viewing units, of the type provided with a continuously operating projection system for the film, a bucket-brigade circuit or charge coupled device (CCD) having a row of photodiodes which extends transverse to the film-transport direction and is located in the image plane of the film projection system, and circuitry for converting the signals obtained from the bucket-brigade circuit (CCD) into actual television signals.
In one known system for the electronic scanning of Super-8 films for reproduction on a T.V. viewing unit, disclosed in the German periodical "Funkschau," 1974, Volume 9, pp. 292-298, the scanning of the photographic film is performed using a scanning tube. To generate the red, blue and green component signals needed for the operation of a color-T.V. picture tube, use is made of a beam-splitting attachment comprised of two dichroic mirrors and three color filters cooperating with three photomultipliers. The mechanical components of the system are expensive.
In principle, if only the generation of a picture signal for a black-and-white T.V. receiver is involved, it is possible to dispose in the image plane of the film projection objective a bucket-brigade circuit (CCD=charge coupled device) with a row of photodiodes extending transverse to the film-transport direction and comprised of a single row of image-sensing elements. However, hitherto the development of signals for color T.V. has not been achievable utilizing such an approach.